Many manufacturing machines and other electrical devices use electrical power cords and connectors, such as shown in FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a cable 103 connected to a C13 connector 102 and a mating C14 connector. The C13 connector 102 extends from the cable 103 and plugs into the C14 connector 104. The C14 connector 104 may be mounted on a panel of the manufacturing machine or electrical device. However, the manufacturing machine or electrical device may be moved or jostled during normal use, maintenance or repair. Moreover, the power cord 103 may be accidently pulled due to operator traffic, thereby causing the mated C13 connector and mated C14 connector to accidently separate from one another, which results in machine downtime, lower productivity and possible loss of data. In some operations, down time due to accidental power cord disconnection can add up to several hours a month.
Conventionally, C13 and C14 connectors may be locked to one another, to prevent just such accidental disconnections. Existing connector locks include the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) lock, the MEC clip lock and the National Electrical Manufacturers Association (NEMA) 520 lock. The IEC lock, however, requires C13 and C14 connectors that have been modified with push buttons. The MEC clip lock features large metal clips that contact and span the connectors. However, the large metal clip has a tendency to bend and is not robust. Lastly, the NEMA 520 lock includes an outlet module and a spur locking pin. However, installation of this locking mechanism requires one or two days and the lock itself is costly.